


Bad beginnings

by ThatOneGirlBehindYou



Series: Unfortunately, family is family [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Estranged Siblings, Gen, Heart Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirlBehindYou/pseuds/ThatOneGirlBehindYou
Summary: It's not everyday that your father survives a heart attack, or that a mysterious woman shows up at the hospital to reprimand him for surviving.This is how Thor Borson met his elder sister.





	Bad beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have at least 2 current WIPs?  
> Yes, yes I do
> 
> Do I have _very_ specific Odinson siblings needs that prevent me from just going through the Hela Tag?  
>  Why, that is also true
> 
> Am I going to open a new series just to post random drabbles that may or may not spawn a plot asides from the bunch of loose ideas I scribbled in a sketchbook?  
> You know the answer by now

His father's hand feels... Fragile.  
It never occurred to Thor that he'd use that word to refer to his father, but then again, he never thought he'd be sitting next to a hospital bed waiting for him to wake up from his goddamned _heart attack_

For fuck's sake, he'd been clinically dead for three minutes, two of which Thor spent chanting a litany of "this isn't happening"s in his head, while his mother did CPR on him and Loki (who is apparently the only member of his family who can drive in a fucking crisis) quite literally drifted in front of the hospital's emergency wing entrance.

Loki seems disoriented as well, and Thor figures that now that the danger is over and there is no immediate action required, his brother is being hit with the brunt force of the events of the past hour. He stands on the other side of Odin's bed, looking down at him as if counting every breath he takes, and every high pitched beep that comes from the heart monitor.

"... Are you alright?" Thor asks. This he can do. He may not work all that well when everything's falling to pieces, but he's always there to pick them up and put everyone back together.

Loki shrugs. "Been better" he then looks at the room's closed door. "She's been gone for a while hasn't she?"

She has. 

As soon as the doctor had given them the news, Frigga had fled the room with the lousy excuse of bringing them all something warm to drink while they wait and well, Loki certainly didn't learn to lie from her.

Still, they'd let her go. If she needed some time to compose herself, then so be it. They'd be there for her when she came back.

If she ever did, Thor thought. No matter how long his mother dallied, he couldn't think of an excuse she'd use for taking forty five minutes to get three black coffees-

The door swings open then, and Thor is fixing a smile for his mother when in comes... Someone else.

She's a tall, slim woman clad in a black leather jacket and high heeled boots. Her long black hair is tied in a firm ponytail at the top of her head, and her perfectly made up green eyes search the room for something.

She says "So he's-" and then, after a new beep from the monitor. "What?! You mean to tell me I drove from three stayed over and he's not _dead?!"_

Thor is on his feet in a second, and he can see Loki sweeping an evaluating gaze up and down the woman's silhouette, no doubt coming up with something hurtful to say. 

"Excuse-" 

"Hela please" comes a voice from behind her, and this time it a really is her mother who enters the room. She crosses the space between the three to place the tray with the drinks on Odin's bedside table, and stays by Loki's side. "That is no way to speak about your father, I raised you better than that" 

Fuck, she sounds so _tired_ and- 

"Wait what?!" Thor blurts out. What's going on? 

"You must be the runaway daughter we don't talk about" Loki comments in a way so casual even Thor can't believe is sincere, but what the fuck?! How did Loki know about this? 

Frigga takes a deep breath, and grabs his shoulder. 

"Loki don't-" 

"You must be the adopted charity baby" says the woman. 

Thor whistles in surprise as he sees Loki's face go white then red and well, it's not everyday that someone can go toe to toe with his brother. 

"Hela!" Frigga steps forward "That's un-" 

Then Odin stirs, and all the attention is on him. 

"Love?" He speaks. His voice is faint, and it warms Thor's heart that his first word is for his wife. 

"I'm here Odin" says Frigga, coming to his side immediately. The mere way she pronounces his name makes it feel charged. "I'm here with you" 

Then, he opens his eyes, looking one way and the other and an exhausted smile curving his cracked lips. 

"My sons..." He paces his eyes across the room, and Thor guesses the moment he sees the woman by the way he stiffens. "Heavens above not you" he snaps, seeming to grow energized at her mere presence "had I known you'd be back to harass me on my sickbed I'd have asked not to be revived!" 

"Say the word old fart, and I'll finish the fucking job!" the woman -Hela? Their sister? What?- snarls back with a feral grin. 

"I wouldn't put it past you, you bloodsucking leech!" Thor and Loki turn their heads one way and the other, as if watching a tennis match 

"No such thing as blood in that old carcass, heartless bastard" 

"I don't know or care where you were, but you can go back to it and leave my family alon-" 

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Frigga shouts. As it happens every time she loses her composure, the room freezes. "I did not- This was a _warning_ , and you're _not_ making the same mistakes again, Odin" 

"Dear-" 

"Hela" Frigga turns, and the woman stands to attention the way Thor has done a thousand times when confronted with the terrible spectacle that is his angry mother. Perhaps she _is_ his sister after all. "Your father will be going home tomorrow. I expect you for dinner the night after" 

"Mom, I-" 

"Do you have a place to stay?" 

"I-" 

_"Do you?"_

Thor hears Loki chuckle, and contains his own amused laughter. Hela shoots them a fiery glare, but seems duly subdued by Frigga's presence before her. 

"I do mom" she fixes her jacket, and turns to leave "I'll see you there" and she slams the door behind her. 

The silence in her wake is thick as caramel, and Thor braves a glance around only to discover everyone is avoiding everyone's eyes. Nice. 

"I... Take it this is going to be a fun little family reunion" Thor says dryly. "Mind explaining some things, dad?" 


End file.
